Love That Conquers All
by Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: What if they couldn't find a cure for Jem because it hadn't arrived yet? Sometimes loving two people can save a life instead of ruining it. Picks up right after The Clockwork Prince…
1. Prologue

Love That Conquers All Prologue

Summary: What if they couldn't find a cure for Jem because it hadn't arrived yet? Sometimes loving two people can save a life instead of ruining it. Picks up right after The Clockwork Prince…

AN: So I just finished the Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Prince. I loved both and can't wait for Clockwork Princess. I am a huge Jem/Tessa shipper but still love Will. This idea has been bouncing around and I just needed to get it down on paper.

I own nothing but the ideas I have about the storylines. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy!

Jem and Tessa stared at the new arrival along with the rest of the room. Tessa looked over at Will and then back at Cecily; they looked similar as any siblings would.

"No," Will said still holding his glass for the toast.

"William, you know I have to," Charlotte said looking at him.

"No, go home Cecily," he said slamming his glass on the table. The glass shattered and his hand began to bleed.

Tessa gasped and Jem went to help his _parabatai. _Will pushed him away and Jem persisted. Tessa stood unsure of what to do.

"I can't, Will. I came to be with you and train to become a Shadowhunter like you," she said looking at her brother.

Tessa swore she was looking at a female Will. She had the same black hair and blue eyes. Her face had the same angular features and she definitely had the same temperament.

Charlotte and Henry both approached her and tried to diffuse the situation. "Hello Cecily, I'm Charlotte Branwell and this is my husband Henry, we run the Institute here. Could we talk to you about your decision?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course," Cecily replied.

"Sophie, could you bring Miss Herondale's things up to the room next to Tessa's?" she asked. Sophie nodded and went about her task. "Now, Cecily, let's go talk about your decision and discuss arrangements."

Cecily, Charlotte and Henry all left. Tessa stared between the empty entryway and the two men that held her heart. Will looked truly hurt and she wanted to comfort him but she knew that it wouldn't be proper, not with her promised to Jem.

"She can't do this," Will said angrily.

Jem was attempting to perform an _iratze _on Will to stop the bleeding. Tessa walked towards them and stood behind her fiancée as she watched him struggle with the man he called his brother.

"She has every right, just as you did five years ago," Jem said finally securing the Mark. He sat down and sighed, running his hands through his silver hair.

Tessa sat next to him and squeezed his hand lovingly. He smiled at her.

Will groaned and stomped off out of the dining room leaving the couple by themselves.

"Well, that was…" Jem said trailing off.

"Very eventful," Tessa supplied. She was utterly confused and she still wanted to go off and comfort Will. "What will happen now?"

Jem looked at her as if she had shocked him with her question, "Charlotte and Henry will explain to Cecily that she is unable to see her family ever again if she decides to stay and what being a Shadowhunter is. Then there will probably be a meeting between Will, Cecily, Charlotte, and Henry, I might also be pulled in. After that it's up to Charlotte for what happens next. Will and I need to continue our education and training and I'm sure if she stays, Cecily will join us," he shrugged.

"Will I be included in those sessions?" she asked looking at him.

"I honestly don't know. We must try to talk to Charlotte soon. We have much to discuss and I'm sure part will have to be with Brother Enoch."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I believe that I may be handling my addiction better, I told you that I have felt stronger since spending time with you," he said turning towards her. "I have also been able to space out the times in which I have to take my drug and the amount I take has decreased. This happened after Will and I became _parabatai_ but not as drastically. Over the years, I have slowly had to increase the amount and frequency that I use the drug."

Tessa stared at him confused.

"Don't you see Tessa, you are good for me. I need to speak with Brother Enoch about it and see if there could be any truth behind my feeling better. I want to also ask about the progression of my addiction and how much time the Silent Brothers believe I have," he explained still looking at her with love.

"James, do you really feel stronger?" she said looking straight into his silver eyes.

"Yes," he said sincerely.

She gasped happily and hugged him close to her. She hated that he was dependent on the demon drug and she was excited that he was feeling stronger, it could mean that he could spend more time with her before they had to finally say goodbye.

He pulled her back and stated, "You are my angel, Tess." He kissed her sweetly.

Bridget came in to the dining hall carrying a dessert tray and singing one of her morbid tunes.

Jem and Tessa separate both blushing and look at the new cook.

"Where is everyone?" she asked in her thick accent.

"Various places," Jem answered.

She sighed angrily and walks back into the kitchen with the desserts.

The couple laughed and began to eat their dinner in comfortable silence.

After they finished their food they went to go get their dessert. Jem was about to open the door for Tessa when the summoning bell rang.

Jem sighed, "I should go answer that, at least till Charlotte can come down. Care to accompany me Miss Grey?" he said offering his arm.

She took it and replied, "I would Mr. Carstairs."

They went to the door and heard someone knocking loudly.

**AN: So here's my first attempt at a TID fic! Please let me know how you think it's going and any helpful ideas you might have. I'll be working on the next chapter as I also work on the next chapter for my Whofic The Doctor and the Bad Wolf. Hope you enjoyed it, please review, favorite, and follow! **


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting the Herondales

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 1**

**AN: Sorry that it took me forever to update but I was busy finishing the Mortal Instruments Series. Plus then I got caught up in the beginning of classes and Musical Madness, but this weekend is show weekend so I should be able to write more. Thanks to the Reviews I got and to those who Favorited and followed.**

**I own nothing but how I think things might happen. All the characters and true story belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

Jem and Tessa walked to the entrance hall and heard someone banging and yelling outside. Tessa let go of Jem's arm so that he could open the huge heavy doors.

Once the doors were opened a tall dark haired man and tall blue eyed woman rushed in. "Cecily, Cecily Herondale!" they called frantically. The woman grabbed Tessa's arms and shook her, "Are you in charge?"

The man tried to rush up the stairs but was blocked by Jem and Cyril, who had appeared when Jem opened the doors.

"No, I'm not, Charlotte and Henry are," Tessa replied trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

"You have to help me get my daughter, she came here and she is making the worse mistake ever," the woman cried shaking Tessa again.

"Listen, you boys need to get out of my way before the Clave steals my only child left," the man said angrily towards Jem and Cyril.

"Sir, the Clave does not steal children, but it does welcome those who seek it out. You may wait here with us until the couple that runs the Institute can come down here and discuss Cecily's decision," Jem said calmly. "And Madam, could you please stop shaking my fiancee and release her."

The couple fell silent and back away slightly. They looked stunned that Jem had spoken to them in that way.

Tessa had never seen Jem interact with anyone but those in the institute or the Clave. She noticed that he commanded respect in the way he had spoken but didn't sound harsh in anyway. Cyril looked a little shocked too because Tessa guessed that he hadn't expected it either. She knew that he fought and was fierce when he did so. She also knew that he was passionate when he played his violin. He took his lessons and duties seriously but she would have never guessed that he could control a room in the same way Charlotte did.

He walked towards her looking serious still. When he reached her he smiled and looked her over, "Are you alright?"

Tessa nodded, "Yes, I didn't want to hurt her or myself, I didn't think she would hurt me."

"No, I don't think she would've hurt you. She wouldn't have had a chance to," he whispered to her. "I'll never let anything hurt you Tessa, as long as I can help it."

She looked into his silvery eyes hidden slightly by his hair as he looked down at her. She wanted so badly to brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss him right there, but it wouldn't be proper. She blushed and looked away.

His long musicians fingers came under her chin and lifted her face back up. "You do know that right?" he asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He smiled and grabbed her hand, they both looked up. Henry was standing at the top of the stairs looking slightly confused.

"Lotti- I mean Charlotte sent me to see who rang the summoning bell.

"This couple was at the door, I assume they are Mr. and Mrs. Herondale because they are looking for Cecily," Jem explained pointing out the newly arrived couple, helping Henry as much as he could.

"Oh...yes, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, Will and Cecily's parents, what can I do for you?" Henry asked rather awkwardly.

Jem and Tessa giggled quietly.

"You can help us by giving us our children back!" Mr. Herondale yelled.

"Oh...well...you know t-the Law, once a child of the Clave who is born to a ostracized family has requested training, all ties are cut from the family," Henry explained.

Mr. Herondale stood up and walked towards Henry, Tessa felt Jem tense. She knew the men of the institute didn't want to fight, but they wouldn't back down either. Not from defending the Law and their home.

The dark-haired man walked till he was chest to chest with the red-haired man, "Don't you dare tell me and my wife that we have no right to see our children. This is why I left the Clave because they tried to tell me who I could or could not marry or associate with." He turned toward Tessa and Jem, "Do you think that you'll be any different? I can see that she isn't part of the Clave, they won't allow you to marry her. I hope you realize that the people that you are prepared to fight and die for are the ones that will keep you from marrying a woman that you truly love."

Tessa felt Jem tense even more, his grip on her hand tightened. She wanted hurt this man for what he said to Jem.

"That's enough! Mr. Herondale, please sit down," Henry demanded.

The man in front of them looked back and then turned to rejoin his wife on the bench.

"You have no right to speak to the people who live here in that manner. They had no ill will towards you, now please refrain from disturbing the Institute more." He paused, "My wife and Cecily are currently speaking about her decision and what options she has at the moment. You may remain here while these discussions are happening but you will not be permitted to see William. He made his choice five years ago and he is now fully bound by the Law," he turned away from the couple sadly.

Tessa imagined that he was thinking of how he would feel if he future son would choose to leave the Clave. He looked exhausted as he turned towards her and Jem. He walked over to them, "Would you like to join everyone in the drawing room, Cyril can watch over our guests."

Jem nodded and offered his arm to Tessa, she took it gladly. They followed Henry out of the entryway and down the winding halls.

Once they had made it out of earshot of the the entryway Jem spoke, "That was amazingly well said Henry."

Henry looked back and smiled at them, "I did not get the opportunity to say it before, but I am happy for you both. Don't let anyone scare you away from this, if it is what you truly want. And if I may be so bold, you will make a beautiful bride Tessa."

She blushed at the compliment and Henry turned bright red also.

The group continued walking and ending up in the Drawing Room. Henry held the door as Tessa was escorted in by Jem. She was surprised to she Will sitting next to his sister on the couch. Across from them was Charlotte in one of the chairs. Jem led her over to the other and took a seat on the arm, he rested his cane against the arm too. Henry went and stood beside Charlotte's chair.

"Cecily, this is Mr. James Carstairs and his fiancee Miss Tessa Grey. They also live here in the institute, Jem is the same age as your brother and Tessa is 16, hers is the room next to yours if you so choose to stay here." Charlotte explained.

Jem and Tessa smiled warmly at Cecily as she turned and whispered to Will pointing at his arm.

"Cecily, you don't have a shy bone in our body, so stop this charade of only whispering to me," William answered angrily.

"William," Charlotte said quickly.

"No, Mrs. Branwell it's fine. Will is correct, I have never been shy for a moment in my life. I just am leery about so many new people at once. All I asked was if this new boy was my brother's _parabatai._ I recognized the Mark and was curious," Cecily said confidently staring towards Jem.

Jem blinked and grabbed for Tessa's hand that was laid next to his thigh on the chair arm.

"Yes, Ce Jem is my _parabatai. _Now stop changing the subject so we can get you home with mother and father," Will said frustrated.

"I'm not going home!" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are! You will go down stairs and leave with Mom and Dad. Go back to Wales!" he yelled at her.

"No. I. Will. Not!" she shouted back.

"Cecily. William. Stop yelling!" Charlotte shouted. Her face was red and she looked furious. Tessa guessed that these two had been bickering the whole time and it was waning on her nerves. Henry reached down and rubbed his wife's back, she leaned into the touch and relaxed a little.

"I'm just tired of living with someone who loved his gambling and drinking more than his family. We lost our house in Wales Will! He gambled away our home and you expect me to go back? I want to be here so that I can learn how to fight for myself and help the world, instead of just suffering through my life," she said looking at her brother.

Tessa felt bad for her. She knew how it felt to love a brother that didn't love you back. She was sure that Will loved Cecily but he also wanted her safe. She understood this too, she was also tired of being helpless. It felt good to know how to defend herself and she wasn't about to give up her training.

"This is dangerous, Ce, I don't want you to get hurt," Will said looking at his feet.

"Fine, I'll be careful. Does this mean I can stay?" She asked excitedly.

"Cecily," Charlotte said quietly, "Do you understand the gravity of this decision? Once you decide to stay here and train, you will never be allowed to see your mother or father again. All ties will be cut, absolutely no communication."

"I would not have come here if I had not already considered it fully and I do understand the risks, but this is what I want. I want to be trained as a Shadowhunter, I can feel it in my blood."

"Alright, then we will train you. You will join your brother, Jem, Tessa, and Sophie in their training with Mr. Gideon Lightwood." Charlotte said with a note of finality. At that Will stormed out of the room. "Oh well, he will come around. Now Henry could you show Cecily to her room, then release Mr. and Mrs. Herondale. And then you can go back down to your laboratory and work."

He nodded and kissed Charlotte on the cheek before exiting with Cecily.

Jem stood and offered Tessa his arm. She accepted and they turned to leave.

"Jem, Tessa, could I have a word?" Charlotte asked moving behind the desk.

"Of course, Charlotte," Jem said leading Tessa to the chairs in front of the desk.

**AN: Cliff-Hanger (not really) but anyways! Thanks for reading! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. I know some of the characters might be a little off but eh it's Fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discussions

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 2**

**AN: Sorry for being away for a little while, I was supper busy with exams and being in and out the hospital this week. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. **

**I own nothing but my crazy plot lines even though I wish I owned Jem or at least someone like him. Anyways, Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Jem, Tessa, could I have a word?" Charlotte asked moving behind the desk._

_"Of course, Charlotte," Jem said leading Tessa to the chairs in front of the desk._

"First I just wanted to say Congratulations, you two make a wonderful couple. I'm very happy for you both, knowing that after all the sadness in both your lives you have still found happiness," Charlotte said smiling. "But I also have the duty to Clave."

"Of course Charlotte, we understand that there are procedures that must be followed. I know that it's not a customary wedding but the Clave should still give us a chance. At least the three month that all ascension candidates have," Jem said calmly.

"I agree Jem, but I don't believe that the Clave will have a problem giving your engagement time. I believe that they will give you too much time, that they will continue to stall your wedding until your death Jem. They know that you have a short life, but they still wish to have your service and obedience. I know it's harsh but it is the way the Clave might be," she said sadly.

"No," Tessa cried, "They can't do this, be so harsh. How dare they mess with our happiness."

Jem grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, " Anjing, wo de ai," he whispered into her skin.

"I know it is harsh but we must be ready for whatever they do decide to do. I know that Henry and I will gladly stand witness under the mortal sword. I am unsure as to if they will allow Will to stand witness or if Gideon would possibly also." Charlotte said quietly, "I'm sorry to have upset you Tessa, I know that this is suppose to be a very happy day for you both. I remember when I got engaged to Henry, I was so happy to be marrying the man I loved. I just hope we can help you two find the happiness that you both deserve."

"Thank you Charlotte, I realize how mush of a risk that this puts on you and Henry as our guardians, especially after the recent questioning of your authority and handling of the Institute. I hope Tessa and I can have the type of loving marriage that you and Henry share," Jem said still holding Tessa's hand, stroking it lovingly. "We actually meant to speak with you first about it, but I was so happy that I could not wait to share the news. We also need to discuss other matters with you, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I hope I can help in anyway possible," she said nodding. Just as she finished a knock came at the door. Charlotte got up and opened the door.

Henry was standing there with plates of food filing his arms, "Lottie, I brought us some dinner since we didn't get to eat...Oh Jem and Tessa, I didn't know you were still in here. I can go down and get more food," Henry said blushing.

"That's quite alright Henry, Tessa and I have already eaten. While everyone was dealing with Cecily's arrival, we decided to eat since we had nothing else to do," Jem said standing.

Henry nodded and pulled a chair over behind the desk beside Charlotte's. The older couple began to eat while Tessa served her fiancee and herself tea from the set that Sophie had left earlier.

"You can continue when you wish Jem," Charlotte offered.

"Yes, I was telling Tessa earlier, while you were occupied with Cecily's, arrival that I have been feeling stronger since I have spent time with Tessa. I felt this way when I had first met Will also, but this seems to be lasting longer and much more powerful. I have been able to decrease the amount of yin fen that I must take and I have found that I do not need to take it as often as I used to. Since I have been addicted to this awful drug, I have never increased the amount of time between doses. I believe that I might be getting better, stronger, but I can not be certain. I was hoping that maybe you two or the Silent Brothers could shed some light on this," Jem said. Tessa stroked his hand and smiled at the man she loved.

"Jem, this is wonderful news and will most likely only help with the case that will present to the Clave," Charlotte said happily. "I'll send for the Silent Brothers at because this is very important matter, especially since I will have to send word of your engagement to the Consul. Of course, you must decide how you wish to spend your married life. You could renounce your obedience to the Clave, James, and be stripped of your marks."

"No! Jem I can't let you do that!" Tessa said standing up as Charlotte walked over to the fire and dropped the letter she had written in.

Jem engulfed her into a hug and whispered, "Qing lengjing xialai, wo de ai. Renhe jueding du bushi."

"The other option is ascension, which will go to the Clave for trial and voting. This is not certain approval. It will also be a rigorous process, you will have to be trained and educated in our ways Tessa and I cannot promise that we will certainly avoid the first option. This is also only if you wish Tessa, Henry, Jem, nor I can make this decision for you," Charlotte said seriously.

"I understand and I wish to become a shadowhunter, if it is possible. I hope to help in any way I can and if I am unable to become a shadowhunter, then I hope that the would consider letting our Marriage happen. It is not as if I am any concern to the Clave, if anything I am someone who could help them instead of harm them," she said still wrapped in Jem's arms.

"Nǐ quèdìng ma?" Jem asked.

Tessa turned towards her beloved, "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"You know meetings like this would normally include all that were involved," Will said from the door.

"Will, I didn't think that this would affect you," Charlotte said puzzled.

Tessa leaned slightly out of Jem's embrace and looked towards the other man who held her heart. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was betrothed to Jem and she was in love with him. Yes she loved Will but she was ready to promise her life and love to the man who held her now. Will had lost that opportunity when he pushed her away the first time. Jem had always been steady and there for her when she needed him not only when he needed her. She wasn't even sure that Jem needed her but then she remembered that he said that she was the reason for him getting better. She leaned back into his warm embrace and felt his body form around her.

"Of course it involves me, my brother is thinking of leaving the Clave for a girl," he said rudely. "Who will watch out for me and make sure that I don't bite more vampires?"

"William, if you would think before you act then you would not need me to help you all the time," Jem said slightly smiling.

"Yes, but James you're giving all of this up for love? Why not do what I do?"

"I'm sorry William but I believe that I am a man of my word. And I don't believe that I could ever go through women like you do."

Will's shoulders slumped and he walked farther into the room, "But I would like to be involved, even if I can't change your mind."

Tessa sighed, even though Will had confessed his feelings to her, she still didn't understand why he did some of the things he did. She knew that Jem didn't either and she would just have to learn to live with what little she did understand.

There was a knock on the door before anyone could say anything else.

**Translations:**

Ānjìng, wǒ de ài= Quiet, My Love

Qing lengjing xialai, wo de ai. Renhe jueding du bushi. = Please calm down, my love. Nothing is decided.

Nǐ quèdìng ma? = Are you sure?

**AN: So there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love that Jem uses his native language with Tessa so I pulled it in more. I hope the translations are correct, I used an online translator. **

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, even if you have before!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Answers?

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 3**

**AN: so I wrote this quickly because I couldn't sleep and just really wanted to get this part down (Damn plot bunnies). Thanks for the review and those who started to track this story. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my story or are at least reading it.**

**Enjoy :)**

Sophie entered the room, "Brother Enoch is here, Ma'am."

"Please show him in Sophie," Charlotte replied.

Sophie bowed her head then walked out to get the visiting Silent Brother. Charlotte sat back behind the desk and Henry grabbed her hand. Jem led Tessa back to the chair and allowed her to sit while he resumed his earlier position on the arm. Will was the only Shadowhunter who had remained unmoved.

The door opened once more and Sophie escorted Brother Enoch in.

Charlotte nodded at the favored maid and she left. "Brother Enoch, thank you for coming at such short notice."

"How might the Brotherhood be of your assistance, Charlotte Branwell?" Brother Enoch spoke in their minds.

"We would like to know of ascensions and some of the circumstances that the Clave has faced before," Charlotte said with a level tone.

"Of course, you wish to know if there is any possibility that the Clave would approve the marriage between Mr. Carstairs and Miss Grey," the Silent Brother said without moving. "It is unheard of, the marriage between a child of Raziel and a child of Lilith…"

"You know you could just tell us that the Clave won't allow it, there is really no reason to keep us here all night if that is all there is to say," Will said cutting off Brother Enoch.

"William!" Charlotte gasped.

"It would do you service to listen young Nephillim, if you wish to be any help to your_ parabatai_ and his betrothed," he said sternly.

Tessa shivered at his harsh tone paired with the eeriness of his expressionless face.

Jem stroked her arm trying to bring some comfort. He knew that many felt uneasy around the inhabitants of the Silent City. He saw dealing with them as part of the Shadowhunter life.

"I did not say that the Clave would definitely deny the request. I say this because since Miss Grey and I last met, she has learned more of the Shadow World. This knowledge has opened her mind and is allowing more access to her true identity," he paused turning his mutilated face towards her.

"But I don't know what I am. All the people that I have spoken to have ever told me is what I am not," Tessa said shaking her head.

"But you have learned about such species of those you have met, either from them or from the Codex," he stated still facing her.

"A Fey woman told me that I was not one of the Fey at Benedict Lightwood's party. But Nate told me that he knew that I was half from angel origins and half from demon origins," she replied as she repeated what she had learned in the past few weeks.

"The fey woman was correct; you do not originate from both Heaven and Hell," Brother Enoch replied.

Will sat up again, "I thought we ruled out that Tessa was a warlock, she just doesn't have a mark."

"Will, maybe if you allow Brother Enoch to speak then we might get to know what he means," Charlotte said giving Will a look that reminded Tessa of her Aunt Harriet.

"From what the Brotherhood can gather, we do not believe that Miss Grey is a Downworlder at all. We know that she is indeed not a Mundane, but that leaves very little of the known Shadow World to find the answer. With the knowledge of what we are certain exists, the Silent Brothers believe that she is a descendant of angels."

Everyone stilled once Brother Enoch finished speaking. Will was still sitting rigid in his chair. Charlotte and Henry shared glances of awe and confusion. Jem's cane slipped from its place on the arm of the chair and clattered on the wood of the floor. This startled Church who had been napping on the empty chase lounge, he yowled and ran under one of the tables.

Jem leaned down and retrieved his jade-headed cane, once his regained his position he leaned heavily on it. "So Tessa is a descendant of angels but not a child of Raziel like the rest of us?" he asked at his pushed his silvery hair off his forehead.

"We are not certain of where her lineage is from but she is not a descendant of the ones who have drunk out of the Mortal Cup, no," he answered. "Do you have any questions about our belief of your identity, daughter of Heaven?"

"But that means Tessa is like a warlock just with an angel parent instead of a demon parent," Will said staring at her.

"Yes William, I do believe that is what Brother Enoch has just said," Jem responded shaking his head.

"But that's just…wrong! I mean a demon using a mundane woman to breed his spawn is understandable, they're evil! But an angel, that's just completely wrong!" Will shouted standing up, "Please tell me you are not believing this...its complete and utter rubbish!"

"Will, sit down," Henry said annoyed. "This is all we have and right now it is the explanation that the Silent Brothers have agreed upon and we have no other leads. Now why don't we leave Brother Enoch alone with Jem and Tessa, so that they can discuss these matters further. I'm sure he can let Charlotte know what our next steps are later."

Everyone stared at Henry as he stood up and offered his hand to his wife. Will stood and followed them out of the Drawing Room but he did not look at all pleased.

Brother Enoch shifted so that he was standing in front of the young couple, "Now that distractions are out of the way, do you have any questions Miss Grey?"

Tessa thought for a moment before answering the older Shadowhunter. She took comfort in Jem's presence beside her and leaned into his touch still on her arm. "How do we know for sure? I have been told by so many people that they know what I am, how can I be certain that your observation is correct? Mortmain tells me that he is the one who created me but Magnus Bane swears I'm a warlock. How can I certain of anything right now?

"All I want to do is marry the man I love and live out our lives in peace," she was breaking down and she didn't care if Brother Enoch saw or not. She just want to be with Jem right now and she was tired of everyone trying to keep them apart.

Jem sensed her distress and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her close and did not care that it was improper, especially in the presence of a guest. Tessa was more important than any manners, at the moment. Of course, he would not go past this point but it was far enough to be considered scandalous even in the Shadowhunter society.

"I apologize for upsetting you, daughter of heaven. Shall we discuss why you wish to speak with me Mr. Carstairs," Brother Enoch said breaking the couple from their thoughts.

"I would like to know the progression of my addiction. I have been able to decrease my dose and increase the amount of time between each dose. I would just like consultation from you, who know more about the medical side of my addiction," Jem said looking up but not removing his arms from around his fiancee.

"From the description, yes it does seem like your condition is being handled better than before. We would need to observe your changes over time. For now I advise that you handle this how you have before. You understand when you need the yin fen and how to use it to not overload your system. With time we may be able to determine exactly what is happening and how long you have. I am sorry that I cannot offer more information but your case is rare. A child of Raziel dependent on a demon drug," the Silent Brother offered.

Tessa smiled slightly at Jem, it wasn't bad news and at the moment that was wonderful.

"With James taking less of the drug will he change?" she asked quietly, her curiousity getting the best of her.

Jem laughed but offered no answer.

"The drug administered in such low doses does not alter personality or attitude. Mr. Carstairs is mostly only affected by the physical changes. And no these will not change, his life has been dependent on it for too long, he will mostly be the same as he is now."

Tessa was slightly happy about the answer, yes the physical traits were a reminder of the yin fen but she loved him just the way he was.

"So, would you advise us to apply for the ascension?" Jem asked looking away from Tessa again.

"Yes, the Brothers will offer what we know about your case but not a witness testimony. This is pure scientific evidence and research analysis. I will leave you now and consult with Mr. and Mrs. Branwell," Brother Enoch said as he left the couple.

Jem and Tessa sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company.

"Jem?" Tessa asked quietly.

"Shìi de, wo de ai ma?" he said still holding her.

"It finally feels like we're actually getting married now," she giggled.

He laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tessa let herself melt into him, it finally felt like everything was right with the world. Yes, Mortmain was still out there with his clockwork army but she had her Jem and he wasn't dying at the moment. She finally felt happy, the first time since she had lost her Aunt.

The couple was so engulfed in each other that they did not hear the door open.

"I am going to be sick, first i get kicked out to go with Charlotte and Henry. Who only wanted to talk about the baby. Now I came back here and have to watch my best friend kiss his fiancee," Will said.

Jem pulled away and leaned his forehead against Tessa's. He sighed, "No one is forcing you to watch William."

"Well, I really having nothing else to do," he shrugged.

Jem pulled away and stood up, "Tessa, would you like to see me beat Will in the training room?"

Tessa giggled and nodded, standing up next to him and taking his arm.

"Is that a challenge James?" Will asked quirking his eyebrow at his _parabatai._

"Oh I believe it is a guarantee considering how we first met," Jem said with as smile on his face.

Tessa knew that they were not truly bickering, but bantering as siblings often did. She smiled at the two men she loved more than anything in the world.

**AN: So I know this is really far fetched and probably not even close to Cassie's true explanation of Tessa or a possible cure for Jem but I kind of liked the idea and I did draw from the snippets and cover that have been revealed.** **this is just one of my ideas and I am no where near being done with this story. I just thought I'd give you some answers that I kinda thought were valid, at least in my can tell me I'm crazy, I hear it all the time from my sorority sisters and friends. **

**I'm slightly going crazy waiting for City of Bones and Clockwork Princess! The prologue was amazing and I can't wait! Also the stills that they are releasing this week are absolutely beautiful! **

**Anyways, Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in a review. :)**

Shì de, wǒ de ài ma?= Yes, my love?


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Between Brothers

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 4**

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews, they keep this story alive and me encouraged to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its long( which is why it took forever).**  
**Let me Know what you think and as always Enjoy!**

Will led Jem and Tessa into the training room. The large room was dark with the dimmed witchlight. Soon the lights were up and the trio were blinking while their eyes adjusted.  
"So what shall it be this time James? It's been awhile since we've trained together, would broadswords do?" Will asked walking towards the wall that held the weapons.  
"I think we should show Tessa the gamut of our abilities, shall we run through the circuit?" Jem asked with an air of cockiness that Tessa had never heard nor expected.  
"Are you sure you're up for it Jem, I know to feel better but don't you think we shouldn't push it?" Will asked, his voice filled with concern.  
"I'm fine Will, now are we going to do the circuit or not?" Jem asked narrowing his eyes. "You promised to train with me, so lets train."  
Will nodded and began to gather materials that were needed to run through their traditional training circuit.  
Jem escorted Tessa over to the bench that sat along the wall.  
"Please do be careful James, I couldn't stand if you or Will were hurt," Tessa said before letting go of his arm.  
"Of course Tessa, I want you to see what type of training we go through. This is the training that you will soon be involved with too, not just self defense. Also I want you to see that you shouldn't worry about us when we have to fight. Will and I are quite well trained and soon hopefully you will be too," he said sweetly holding her in his arms.  
"As long as you guys don't fight too hard, I still don't want either of you injured for just teaching me," she said stepping into his embrace. She didn't care that Will was in the room.  
"Of course, wo de tianshi," he said before kissing her. He encircled her waist in his arms and pulled her flush against his body.  
Tessa was overwhelmed with the kiss and tangled her hands into his hair pulling his face impossibly closer to her own.  
"Now I'm definitely going to be sick, I thought you wanted to spar with me. If you wanted to be with Tessa, you could have done that in one of your own rooms and I could busy my time with other activities," Will said breaking the couple apart once again.  
"William, would you refrain from being so crude. I do not understand your aversion to affections," Jem laughed shaking his head. He handed Tessa his cane and walked towards his parabatai.  
"I wouldn't say that I have an aversion to affection, I just don't like being a spectator," Will laughed.  
Jem shook his head again in disbelief, "Oh William, what shall I do with you?"  
"Admire my dashing good looks and quick wit?" he asked raising his eyebrow and glancing at Tessa.  
"Oh how your mood has enhanced since supper. Who would've known that letting you gloat would brighten your mood so," Jem laughed picking up the five daggers set on his side of the table.  
Will grabbed his own daggers and stepped to the line next to Jem. "You've known me long enough to know what puts me in a good mood.  
Tessa giggled at the two boys. She could see that both were relaxed and showed little tension. They both looked comfortable in the training room. She couldn't help but to compare them, they stood at the same height and held themselves with confidence.  
She noticed that they almost mimicked each others movements, it was as if they were two parts of the same entity. She wondered if this was why she could be in love with them both at the same time. And how both held an equal piece of her heart. She knew that they complemented each other. Jem's calm and gentle manner to Will's fast and intense one. She could now see that one could not survive without the other. She wasn't sure when this began but it would continue until both had died. This made the thought of her possible immortality even harsher. They would do absolutely anything for each other.  
This was why Will would never ask Jem to break their engagement. He would rather hurt himself than ever see Jem suffer through such sadness.. He also believed that Jem would not be selfish enough to deny his brother.  
Tessa wasn't sure if this was true. She hoped and wished that he would be selfish in this one aspect. She wanted to believe that he would fight against anyone who tried to take her from him, even if that someone was Will.  
Both looked towards the wall. Will stepped off the line, leaving Jem positioned slightly ahead. Tessa watched as Jem took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and raised his arm. She blinked and heard the dagger bury itself in the target. She gasped, Tessa knew that Will's talent in fighting had been throwing daggers, but she had didn't know that her fiance also held such skill.  
Jem turned and smiled at her then stepped back from the line.  
She felt the blush rise in her cheeks. She also noticed that Will had looked back at her. He looked hurt but she also saw amusement in his features.  
Will moved forward. He took more time than his parabatai. Tessa was able to watch his dagger fly towards the target and stick.  
Jem laughed slightly, his own dagger had buried itself in true center, marked with an x, while Will's had stuck slightly left of the x. "You have improved greatly in these five years. I withdraw my earlier offer to be your target for now I do fear for my life."  
"Do be quiet James, take your next throw or I will use you for target practice, with or without your permission," Will growled.  
"Lighten up William," Jem laughed stepping up to the line again. "We don't get this opportunity often, just to be young. Enjoy it!" He took his shot at the target directly to his left without turning. This dagger also struck true.  
Will sighed as his turn came again, "Maybe i would enjoy it if I had more worthy training partners than my annoying parabatai, his fiancee, and a maid. Perhaps my skills can finally improve now that Gideon has moved in."  
Tessa gasped at his remark, "There is no need to be so rude, William.  
He turned towards her, "Oh Tessa, I completely forgot that you were here. Did I offend you?" His voice was full of sarcasm.  
Tessa sighed in annoyance, "Just throw the dagger or leave, if you do not wish to partake in our company. You said you had other business that could use your attention," she crossed her arms.  
"No, I believe that it is worth my time to stay here and train with James," he said as he threw his dagger. It flew true and landed directly next to Jem's. "But you may leave if you wish Miss Grey, it is not as if we need you here. All you are is a distraction," he threw his last three daggers in the remaining targets, all hitting the X at dead center.  
Tessa gasped, she never expected him to be so straightforward and cruel with her.  
"Take your last shots James, let's move on as this now becoming very dull," Will said with a bored tone.  
Jem stepped forward, "If it is so boring to you, then you may leave as Tessa said. You do not have to subject yourself to our company, I can show Tessa some of the training techniques without you." Jem threw his last daggers and they stuck next to Will's  
"No I will stay, how will you reassure her that we are fine going out and fighting as we do," Will said walking back to the wall with all the training weapons.  
He pulled down a set of ropes that were tied to a peg on the wall. He brought the ropes to the middle of the room so that they wouldn't swing wildly or tangle.

Jem held out his hand, "We'll continue but could you please refrain from insulting Tessa, all she has ever been is kind to you. Yet you continue to verbally attack her."  
Will gave him one of the ropes and walked to his own rope's original position, as to not interfere with Jem's.  
Tessa smiled at Jem when he shrugged at her, she knew he was trying but Will was difficult.  
Both boys looked to each other and gave a slight nod. After a moment, they were off the floor and progressing vertically up the ropes.  
Tessa watched as they used their arms and legs to push themselves up the ropes and into the rafters. She saw the spider web-like obstacle course that wove its way through the rafters. The boys made their way through the course quickly but Tessa was never sure who had the upperhand.  
She watched in amazement as they continued, both looked like monkeys that she had read about in a book, jumping from one piece to another.  
She was startled from her thoughts when Will landed in the middle of the floor. Jem landed a few seconds after his parabatai, both were out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat.  
"Ha, you won with the daggers James, but I beat you in the ropes course as always," Will laughed.  
Jem wiped his arm across his brow, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "At least I won fair and square, I didn't pull a low blow like you throwing those tangled ropes into my path."  
"Demons don't fight fair so why should I?" Will asked.  
Tessa ran to her fiance's aide, he was breathing hard and she worried for him, "He's your brother Will and you're not a demon, must you steep to such low tricks?" She was angry with him even more now. She didn't want him to take his anger with her and her decisions out on Jem, a person they both loved.  
She wrapped her arms around Jem and took a quick assessment. He leaned into to her touch more out of comfort than for necessity.  
"He is correct, wo qin ai de Tessa," Jem said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Although it is a dirty tactic, it is still useful for us to train with a relentless opponent like those we will face on the true battlefield."  
"So we are tied, how about a battle with broadswords, to determine who is superior today?" Will said picking up the two swords.  
Jem nodded and separated himself from his beloved. He walked to Will and reached his hand to accept one of the practice swords.  
The two boys paired up across the circle and raised their swords. Will attempted to strike first, but Jem moved away from his outburst. As they continued to fight she noticed that their fighting styles very much matched their personalities. Will's attacks were quick outbursts of energy that had no true target while Jem's were calm and calculated.  
After a few minutes there was no clear winner, they appeared to be very well matched. As one made an advance, the other would fluidly defend against it. After a few minutes of this intense activity both were panting and out of breath.  
As Jem blocked another of Will's advances, Will asked, "Why not confide in me James?"  
Jem looked at him shocked, "Pardon?"  
"Your engagement to Tessa, why is it that tonight's announcement the first time that I heard of your affections for her?" Will asked advancing again.  
He blocked this staring at his parabatai, "I didn't believe that it would amount to anything. How could I? She is absolutely beautiful and brilliant. How could I ever expect that such an amazing woman to care for me, let alone love me enough to get married."  
Tessa's blush was tinting her cheeks with a dark pink. Jem had told her that she was beautiful many times but to hear him talk to someone else about her beauty was just too much to believe. Her heart swelled with happiness.  
"How could you say that?" Will said pushing Jem's block off.  
Jem laughed as he advanced, "I've always wanted to find the kind of love that my parents had. To love someone enough that I would gladly move across the world for them. I never believed that I would, especially since this infernal addiction has taken hold on my life."  
Will blocked this first strike and held him there.  
"Why do you ask? I thought you were happy for us?" He asked pushing his sword harder against his parabatai's. The sword broke free and he pinned Will to the ground.  
His eyes went wide staring up at Jem, clearly he had lost this challenge, "I yield," he yelled.  
Jem stepped off and set his sword on the ground and offered his hand smiling.  
Will pushed his hand away and jumped up. He ran out the door without a word to either of his companions.  
Jem shrugged, " Will has never been a gracious loser."  
Tessa got off the bench and helped him pick up the tools for training.  
After they had finished cleaning the training room, Jem offered his arm, "May I escort you to your room? It's quite late now."  
Tessa took his arm gratefully, "Thank you for showing me your training, it has eased my mind already."  
"It was mostly enjoyable and I am glad that we have shown you that there is not much to worry about when we need to fight," he said smiling down at her. "What an eventful evening," he said when they had reached her door.  
"Yes," Tessa replied blushing under her gaze.  
"Dàole míngtiān, wǒ měilì de tiānshǐ," he said before kissing her sweetly on the lips.  
She watched as he walked across the hall to his room and blushed when he turned to glance at her before closing the door.  
She turned and walked into her own room a busied herself with preparing for bed.

**Translations:**  
**wo de tianshi = my angel **  
**Wǒ qīn'ài de = my dear**  
**Dàole míngtiān, wǒ měilì de tiānshǐ = Until tomorrow, my beautiful angel**

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope to get another up soon! Please let me know what you think and I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters quite right but I tried. I also tried to add in some of the pieces that have been revealed about Clockwork Princess so far. I can't wait for this first chapter this week!**  
**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Inquisitions

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 5**

**AN: Sorry that I've been away, I've been rereading the series in expectation of CP2. Speaking of the book, I plan to keep writing even after because I have a vision for how I want it to end. I will probably post it either way but I would like you input on if you would continue to follow and read this even when Cassie has her final say. You can always review/PM me with ideas that you would like to see in here and I can try to incorporate them if they fit the story line(I'll give you credit too). Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and followers/favorites. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tessa awoke the next day to Sophie tidying her room. "Good Morning Sophie," she said sitting up.

"Good Morning, Miss," she said turning towards her with a newly brushed dress in her hands. "Are you ready to dress for the day?"

Tessa got up and her and Sophie busied themselves with their typical morning routine. Sophie was tying her stays when she asked, "I'm sorry for being so blunt but did Will have a fight with either you or Jem last night after dinner?"

Tessa blushed remembering their time in the training room, "He did leave rather quickly last night, why do you ask?"

"I went in to replace the fresh linens and he threw a sock at me and told me, 'Cael y uffern allan!' but it was quite slurred," Sophie said tying her last stay.

Tessa giggled at Sophie's immitation of Will's Welsh, "Oh, he must of ran out and gotten quite drunk then."

Sophie moved Tessa to the chair in front of her mirror and began to style her hair for the day, "Charlotte says that members of the Clave will be here today to question you and Jem about your marriage."

"Oh, I thought that we would have to go before the council for our trial," Tessa asked with confusion.

"Charlotte was surprised too, so I don't think anything about your situation will be on the normal track Miss," she replied placing the last clips in Tessa's hair.

* * *

Across the hall Jem was also getting ready for the day when his door banged open revealing a very wobbly-looking Will. "Good Morning William," Jem said putting cheeriness into his voice, the type that he knew Will disliked this early.

"What pray tell is so good about it?" Will grumbled falling into the chair across from his parabatai's bed.

"Are you still boiled?" Jem laughed.

"Of course I am James, what else am I suppose to do? The only woman I've ever loved is getting married to my brother and its all my fault!" Will muttered and then covered his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said because of his drunken state.

"What did you say?" Jem asked making sure he heard him correctly. He couldn't truly believe that the words had come out his mouth.

"Nothing James, it was a mistake, I should have just gone back to sleep after that dreaded Sophie woke me up," Will said with his head buried in his hands. "Oh, my head is throbbing."

"No, Will it was not nothing. You will stay here and tell me what you are going on about," Jem said standing in front of the man he called his brother.

Will was taken aback by the sternness in Jem's voice, he had never heard him use such a tone with anyone let alone himself.

"Come on William, out with it," James said glaring at him.

Will shook his head slowly, "No, I won't steal your happiness now. I have never seen this much light in your eyes and the color in your cheeks, it's not from fever or the drug is it?"

Jem looked down avoiding his stare, "No, I haven't had any of the drug since before the battle in the warehouse. I haven't felt the need for it."

"You can't keep putting it off James, you know that you need the drug to survive," Will pleaded with him.

Jem laughed, "Here you are drunk and blubbering on about love but you choose to lecture me about my choices. Let's get you back to bed," he walked forward and hoisted Will up.

The two boys walked down the hall towards Will's room. Jem helped the other boy into his bed and covered him with the heavy blankets. He turned to walk out the door when Will's hand grabbed his own.

"I am happy for you and Tessa, James. I'm sorry that you ever doubted it. I can't imagine a more deserving couple to be granted ascension, especially with Tessa being part angel," he said looking into Jem's silver eyes with his dark blue ones.

"We'll see what happens today, hopefully they will at least grant us a hearing before the council," Jem said grasping his fighting partner's hand.

"If you have any trouble with 'em come and get me," Will said turning his head into his pillow. His grip loosened on Jem's hand as he turned to leave.

Jem sighed as he closed the door, "Nǐ zhège shǎgua." He couldn't shake what Will had said earlier. He knew that he and Tessa had had tension before but he had thought that it had been cleared up and forgotten. Apparently they had a lot more that just tension and possibly some history.

As he walked down to breakfast he shook the thoughts from his head. He was sure that Tessa wouldn't have agreed to marry him had she still been involved with Will. He would have to talk to her.

"James? Are you okay?" Tessa said grabbing his arm.

The couple had met up in one of the hallways leading to the dinning room. Tessa was standing in her favorite yellow dress.

"Yes, wǒ qīn'ài de, just thinking," he said before pulling her towards him. His hands went to her hair and pulled a few pins out. Some of her curls framed her face, while the rest stayed in the clips. "There, much better," he said smiling at her.

She leaned her face up and met his smiling lips. He pulled her closer and moved them back towards the wall. His hands went to the wall on either side of her body. She smiled as he deepened the kiss and her hands went into his hair. She had learned that she loved the feeling of the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and the moan he made proved that he liked it to. They were both in their own world, that only consisted of Jem and Tessa.

Tessa heard a gasp and opened her eyes. She was staring straight into Jem's before they both turned to look at who had made the noise. Jem lowered his arms and blushed as Tessa tried to fix her hair.

"I'm so sorry Master Jem, Miss Tessa, I was sent to find you two and Master Will. Breakfast is getting cold and the representatives of the Clave will be here soon," Sophie said looking at the ground blushing also.

Jem cleared his throat, "T-thank you Sophie and William will not be joining us for breakfast."

She nodded and turned to leave.

Jem turned back to Tessa and laughed, "Although we will be wed soon, I still think we need a chaperon sometimes. We do tend to get carried away."

Tessa giggled and blushed as she took his arm and they turned back to follow Sophie to the dinning room.

"William was still quite drunk this morning," Jem explained. "He was going on about love and my happiness and that everything was his fault."

"Oh, will he be okay?" Tessa asked trying to act surprised.

"I believe so, I put him back to bed so that we might have a few hours of peace," Jem laughed slightly.

"Oh yes, because there will be people from the Clave here today to ask us questions," Tessa remembered as they entered the dining room.

It looked like a typical morning in the institute. Cecily, who both Tessa and Jem had forgotten about till now, was sitting stirring a bowl of porridge and reading from The Shadowhunter's Codex. Gideon was following Sophie around the room with his eyes. Bridgett was carrying dishes in and out of the kitchen, singing her morbid songs. Henry and Charlotte were discussing an article in the paper.

Jem escorted Tessa to the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down and waited till he was seated himself before serving any food. She buttered toast for herself, while Jem decided on porridge. Once both had they're food, they slipped into a comfortable silence. Jem took her right hand in his own, under the table.

Breakfast past without incident and soon Sophie and Bridgett were clearing off the table.

Charlotte cleared her throat, "Gideon, would you mind adding Cecily into your training sessions?"

"Of course not, we can begin again after we are done here," Gideon said looking toward Sophie.

"Good, we'll get her training started, but I will have to steal Jem and Tessa today, since Inquisitor Whitelaw will be here to ask about their engagement," Charlotte said. Gideon nodded and then moved to leave and get ready for training.

Charlotte then turned to the couple in question, "Will you two accompany Henry and I to the Drawing room?"

"Of course Charlotte," Jem said nodding. He rose and helped Tessa up. Instead of his arm he offered his hand and hooked their smallest fingers together.

Tessa blushed at the intimate show of affection but she wasn't quite sure why, she was marrying Jem and they would be expected to do a lot more as a married couple. The thought of this made her blush deeper as they walked into the hall.

"Are you alright, wǒ qīn'ài de?" Jem whispered.

"Yes, just thinking of the future," she whispered back.

"The thought of even having a future with you makes me so happy. Wo de ai, you are all I've ever wanted in my life. You are something I never thought I'd have," Jem said kissing her on the cheek.

They reached the Drawing Room and Jem led Tessa in. A man with greying hair and ice blue eyes was standing and talking with Henry and Charlotte.

"Jem, Tessa, this is Inquisitor Whitelaw, he's here to ask you a few questions," Charlotte said as the man nodded.

"Mr. Carstairs, Miss Grey, I've heard a lot about you both," he said staring at the young couple. "I have a few questions for all of you."

"Of course Sir," Jem answered.

"If everyone could take a seat we could get started," Charlotte said leading everyone to the seating area. Charlotte sat in a high backed chair next to the Inquisitor, Henry stood behind them and Tessa and Jem took the small couch across from them.

"Miss Grey, I will begin with you. When did you and Mr. Carstairs meet?"

Tessa squeezed Jem's hand and took a deep breathe, "When I came to the Institute in May. The Shadowhunters here rescued me from two warlocks called the Dark sisters. They had kidnapped me a my brother for the Magister's purposes. They have become like a family for me, since I don't have anyone left in my own."

"So you have known each other a very short time?" he asked.

"Yes sir, but we spend much of our free time together," Jem answered.

"I see, Mr. and Mrs. Branwell, has Miss Grey joined the others in training and education?" He asked turning to the older couple.

"Yes, she was given a copy of the Codex to read when she first arrived, she has since finished it. She is also training with Mr. Gideon Lightwood, learning about fighting and weapons-work. She has also been a huge help with the on-going investigation of the Pandemonium Club and Axel Mortmain," Charlotte answered.

He nodded again, "So you have learned about us Miss Grey, well do you wish to become one of us?"

"Yes sir, if it is possible. The Institute has become my home and my family is here. I don't exactly know what I am, but these people have shown me that it doesn't matter. I can do good for this world, what ever I am," Tessa said strongly.

Jem rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb, he was and would forever be her biggest supporter, no matter what.

"That brings to light a new question, what exactly are you Miss Grey? I have heard about you and many believe that you are a warlock, yet you bare no Demon's Mark. The last I heard, the Silent Brothers don't even know what you are. Are you sure that you are even able to ascend? And if you are not, would you take a Shadowhunter like James Carstairs from our world?" he asked sitting forward in his chair.

"Like I said before, I do not know what I am exactly but Brother Enoch has told us that the Silent Brothers suspect that I do not descend from a Demon but from an Angel. I am not sure how I was made the way I am, but I have only willingly used my abilities for good. If I am able to ascend, then I will with the Clave's permission. I love Jem and I will do what ever in my power to be with him. I do not wish to take him away from the Clave for it is a huge part of who he is. This life is all he knows and I am beginning to love it too," Tessa stated, her gaze not leaving the Inquisitor's.

Inquisitor Whitelaw nodded and moved his eyes to Jem, "Mr. Carstairs, why go through all this trouble? Your condition is so unpredictable, you might even die before the Clave could even grant you a trial let alone an ascension."

Jem smiled slightly, "Yes, but I might not die before they would. Although it is unlikely, I could live for a few more years. Or I could die tonight if there is an attack, or a runaway horse might trample me. I do not know the future but I always hope for the best. I realize that it is hard to overlook my condition but I hope that it does not affect your decision on our case.

"As for why I go through all these procedures, Tessa stated it best I love this life but I also love her. I do not wish to choose between two of the things that I love. I don't think I should have to choose because Tessa has a different angel's blood running through her veins than I do. And I'm sorry if any of this has offended you."

The Inquisitor sat back and looked around the room, "Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. and Mrs. Branwell, Mr. Carstairs, Miss Grey."

"Thank you for hearing our case," Jem said standing up when the other man did.

Everyone followed their example and stood. Charlotte offered the man his cloak and hat. He took them and turned back to the younger couple, "We will be in touch about your upcoming hearing."

Jem and Tessa nodded and watched as the man was escorted out by Henry.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Cael y uffern allan! = Get the Hell Out!**

**Nǐ zhège shǎguā = You Fool**

**Wǒ qīn'ài de = my dear**

**Wo de ai = my love**

**AN: WOW okay that was a long chapter for you guys! I hope you liked it and I hope you stick around even after the actual series has ended. Thank you so much for reading and please leave me a review about how you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 6: Interesting Happenings

**Love That Conquers All Chapter 6**

**AN: Thanks for the people who have stayed with the story and for some of the suggestions! Just a note: I realize that I am not Cassie and I don't claim to be, I am trying to write the characters how I believe they would act. I'm sorry if it is wrong but that's kind of why I post on fanfiction, it's a place that fans can write their own versions of the stories we all love. I'm sorry if you think that I've got it wrong, but if you don't like how I write then you can just not read my story. Sorry I just need to say it. Also sorry if I put that Jem called Tessa Tess, it was a typo and completely unintentional. Thank you to those of you who send such kind words and suggestions for how to improve my story and the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

Charlotte turned to Jem and Tessa, "Well, we've passed the first test of the Clave and who knows how many more they will throw at us. For now, I suggest you two join the others in the training room."

"Of course Charlotte," Jem said holding out his hand to help Tessa from her chair. Tessa took it and they left to walk towards their rooms.

"So, we shall all train together?" Tessa asked as they walked down the winding corridors.

"Yes, I believe that now that Gideon is here, he will be our tutor since he has completed his education and training. Charlotte will probably ask him soon," Jem replied. "It was usually the schedule to train in the morning and then learn from the books in the afternoon. Normally each day was focused on different subjects and techniques."

The couple reached their rooms and Tessa turned to Jem, "I'll meet you out here once we change."

"Of course," he said smiling.

Both turned and walked into their separate rooms. Tessa shut her door behind her skirts and leaned her back against it. She was happy to have passed this first hurtle but she stilled wasn't sure how to act around Will. He had seemed to accept her engagement to Jem but she wasn't sure how he truly felt about it. She only knew what he had said before when he had revealed his love for her. She wanted to ask him about it but she knew that they couldn't risk being found talking about such things.

She shook the thoughts from her head and walked over to her wardrobe and found her training gear. She quickly stripped off her dress and pulled on the loose fitting gear. As she was lacing the loose shoes, a knock came at her door, she believed that it was Jem checking to see if she was ready, so she said, "Come in."

A gasp came from the door and Tessa looked up to find blue eyes and black hair instead of the silver she was expecting. "Will?"

"Y-yes, I came to talk to you, I didn't know that you were going to go to training today," he said looking at the floor.

"Of course, I need to train so that I can assist you all with finding and catching Mortmain. Jem and I were just changing after our meeting with the Inquisitor, I was expecting him," Tessa said standing up to her full height.

"Yes, you would have been," he replied still not meeting her gaze. He moved forward and stood in front of her. Quickly he pulled her into him. His mouth was on hers and she felt herself sinking into his warm embrace. She let herself go and feel without thinking. It was a wonderful and amazing feeling.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her door slamming. She realized what she had just let happen. Not only was there a man in her room kissing her, but he was also not her betrothed. She was breaking all the rules of propriety and also breaking Jem's heart. She rushed to her door and tried to pull it open but Will had beaten her there and was blocking her progress.

"Move Will! I have to speak to Jem, I can't let him just see that an not explain what happened," she said hitting his chest. She was so angry at him and at herself, she felt tears welling in her eyes and she couldn't seem to care. She wanted to cry because she had been such a horrible person to allow such a thing.

"Tess, I can't let you do that not until you've talked to me," he said holding his ground.

"How dare you!" she screamed as tears began to fall down her face. "How dare you make demands of me? And how dare you come in here and kiss me like that!"

He locked the door and grabbed her hands in one swift motion, "I will allow you to leave once you've answered my questions."

She glared at him through her tears and slowly gave in; she knew that her newly found strength was no match for his. He led her over to her bed and they both sat down.

"Now, there is no way that you can sit here and tell me that you feel nothing for me, not after the way we just kissed," he said looking at her.

She finally met his eyes, "I can't feel anything for you Will, I am marrying Jem and now I've broken his heart."

His face fell, "Fine if you will not admit it, at least answer me this. If I had proposed first, would you have accepted my offer? If I had admitted my feelings earlier, would it be I the one who would be sitting next to you in these meetings?"

Tessa blushed, she knew that she should not even think of answering such a question, it was completely inappropriate. But nothing about the situation was appropriate. She sighed, "I cannot answer that Will, because I do not know the answer myself. I believe that I would've said no because of how you have treated me in the past but I cannot say for sure." She looked at him and saw how it affected him, "Please don't think that I accepted Jem's proposal just to hurt you, I really do love him. If you cannot tell, it is killing me to know that I he is hurting and I am not there for him let alone the fact that I am the reason that he is pain."

His grip loosened on her wrist and his gaze was fixed on the floor, "I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain."

She felt absolutely awful, she was breaking three hearts and she didn't know how to fix it, "Will, I'm so sorry that I cannot be with you in the way you wish."

He got up quickly and walked out of the room slamming the door. Tessa flinched at the sound but didn't move to chase after him. She was torn as to where she needed to be. The proper thing would be for her to find Jem and try to explain. But none of her options seemed completely correct.

She walked to her window and looked out, she saw Jem walking down the street with a determined purpose. She knew that this was the option that she needed to follow first. She knew that she wouldn't catch up to him while he was walking but she thought she knew where he would end up. She ran out of her room and down to the front doors. She pulled the giant doors open and shut them behind her, she walked down the street quickly. Her training gear being a lot easier to move in than her full skirts would've been.

Tessa made her way down the path that she now felt was familiar since she and Jem had made their way down here a few times over the past few weeks. She saw that many of the people she past on the street were giving her odd looks but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted was to explain what had happened to Jem and she hoped that he would listen to what she had to say.

Tessa saw the familiar bridge rise up in front of her. She willed her feet to carry her faster as she started to look around for the silver haired man she loved. As she got to the middle, she began to panic she hadn't seen him. Had she guessed wrong as to where he would go?

Just as she looked around again, she heard an unfamiliar plopping sound. She went to the edge and looked over to the shore, where the noise seemed to be coming from. She saw Jem, in his training gear, standing on the bank throwing rocks across the surface of the river.

She walked back across the bridge and down towards where he was standing, he had never raised his eyes to her once and it made her feel even worse.

"Go away William, I'm not talking about this right now," he growled.

Tessa stopped and took a step back, she had never heard Jem this mad, not even when they went to get Will from the opium den.

"It-it's not Will," she said her voice trembling. She had expected him to be hurt but she wasn't sure how to deal with such anger.

"Tessa?" he asked turning around. The look on his face showed how much pain he was in.

Her stomach clenched at the sight, she had never wanted to hurt Jem. "I'm so sorry Jem," she said moving her gaze to the ground.

"I don't want to hear the apologies, I want to know why?" he said quietly not moving from where he stood.

"I don't know why, I've been trying to answer that for weeks now. I love you both and I know its not possible to keep going on like this," she chanced a glance up and she saw that he was watching her.

"So have you been leading us both along?" he asked.

Tessa shook her head, "Will never showed interest in anything serious until after I had already accepted your proposal. And I hadn't started seriously spending time with you till Will had let me know that there was no way that he would ever think of starting anything serious with me. I never meant to lead anyone along."

"So because Will had refused you any serious relationship, you decided that I would be a good enough second choice?" Jem asked harshly. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No, James it was never like that. Before Will had told me what kind of relationship we could have because of my Downworld status, I was so caught up with chasing him. It was a fantasy and I was stupid to chase after it. But after, you were so caring and understanding. And as I thought back, you always had been there for me. You were the one who always saw the real me even when I had changed.

"You had told me so many time that the right person wouldn't care and I was too blind to see that. You have always been the right person for me James Carstairs but I didn't really see that until you had asked me to marry you. When I told you yes I was serious," Tessa said staring at him. She wouldn't know what to do if Jem refused her now. She would understand if he did but she didn't know what she would actually do.

"But how can I know that I won't walk in to our house one day and find you with Will again,or worse another man," Jem said his voice still filled with hurt.

"You won't, I've told him that I can't be with him. That I made my choice and it was to be with you, if you'll even have me still," she fingered the Jade pendant that he had given her as an engagement present. She didn't dare think of handing it back yet.

"Tessa, I love you, but a marriage is built on trust and love. I have to be able to trust you with my heart," he said finally looking at her.

"I hope you will be able to also. I love you Jem and I've regretted ever letting him into my room. If I had known it wasn't you I wouldn't have let him in," Tessa said gazing back.

"The past has past and now we must look towards the future," he said finally pulling her into a hug.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to the thrum of his heart. She felt him sigh and she pulled away slightly to look at his face.

He chuckled, "Well, it had to happened some time."

Tessa looked at him puzzled.

He shook his head smiling, "Our first fight. We must learn about such thing Tessa, if we are to be married soon."

"I'm still sorry Jem, I never meant to hurt you," she said still watching them.

"I know, let's go back to the institute. I'm sure we'll make it in time for lunch," he said holding his arm out to her.

Tessa felt a little disappointment at the formal gesture, she loved just holding Jem's hand. She knew that this was okay within the Shadowhunter community but it would be seen as a scandal here in the public view of London, even if she and Jem were engaged.

The couple walked down the street together and got quite a few odd looks for passersby. Tessa felt the blood rise into her neck and cheeks. She hadn't thought about walking back in such an outfit. Jem didn't seem to mind. Tessa wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. She knew that he was okay now, when it was just them,but she wasn't sure what would happen when he encountered Will next.

When the had finally gotten within sight of the institute, the skies opened. Soon both of them were soaked and they began to run towards the gates. As Jem reached the front doors first, he turned around and looked at Tessa running up to meet him.

Tessa looked at him and blushed again, she could see through his thin shirt. She saw the runes that covered his chest and arms. As she ran up the steps she lost her footing and began to fall forward. She braced herself for the fall but it never came. She instead found herself in the warmth of Jem's arms. As they righted themselves, both began to laugh.

The door opened and Sophie was standing there, hands on her hips, "Really Master Jem, Miss Tessa, standing out here carrying on in the rain. You'll catch a chill, standing out here in training gear."

Their laughing calmed and they walked into the entryway behind Sophie. She handed them both towels so that they wouldn't drip water all over the Institute.

All three departed with words from Sophie about being late for lunch. She then helped Tessa out of her soaked gear and back into her dress. She dried Tessa's hair quickly, at least getting enough moister out that it wouldn't drip. She then braided it since she didn't have time to wait for it to fully dry and style it for her.

Sophie left quickly leaving Tessa to finish getting ready and make it down to the dining room. As she finished, she walked into the hall to find Jem leaning up against the wall outside his room.

He looked up and smiled, "I didn't want to frighten you if I knocked. I was afraid that you might not ever come out then."

She laughed and walked towards him. He offered his hand and she took it happily. She didn't want to think of Will now, she just wanted to be with Jem. Jem was easy to be with. She didn't worry about where she stood with him because he made it clear that she held his heart. She didn't worry about him pushing her away without an explanation. Even when she spilled his yin fen, he sent her away but told her why.

They walked together in comfortable silence to the dining room.

**AN: So here it is! I finished the book last night and my eyes are so sore from all the tears. I loved it and was so satisfied with the ending. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my note above but I am just tired of people bashing creativity of others, on here and in real life.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know about this chapter.**


End file.
